


Чёрное с белым смотрится дивно

by Пьяный Менестрель (hurmamax)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmamax/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: И все же он прошел через Шойканову рощу, храня в своем сердце твердое желание увидеться с темным магом и в очередной раз изумиться - и вот это легендарный Вэй Ин, которого боятся свои и чужие?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 25





	Чёрное с белым смотрится дивно

В Башне Высшего Волшебства царит густой полумрак, в котором очертания комнаты теряются, смазываются темными красками, и фигура Лань Чжаня в белом на этом фоне выделяется слишком резко, неестественно. Потому что его здесь быть не должно. И все же он прошел через Шойканову рощу, храня в своем сердце твердое желание увидеться с темным магом и в очередной раз изумиться — и вот это вот легендарный Вэй Ин, которого боятся свои и чужие? Разве может эта беззаботная улыбка и озорной взгляд принадлежать тому, чьим именем пугают непослушных детей? В их первую встречу у летописца жрец сначала был полон высокомерия, но с каждой секундой проникался к темному магу необъяснимой симпатией.  
Теперь же он на чужой территории, он здесь, только потому что ему позволили войти и сердце невольно наполнялось опасением. Будь Лань Чжань менее сдержан, сжимал бы в руке медальон, прося у Паладайна сил и стойкости. О нет, он не боится, но ощущает очень явно, что ходит по краю пропасти — один неверный шаг и он окажется в руках колдуна послушной куклой.  
— Ну здравствуй, Посвященный. — Вэй Ин первым нарушает затянувшееся молчание, улыбается легко и крутит в тонких пальцах флейту. Приходится приложить усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от этих рук.  
— Здравствуй, маг. — голос Лань Чжаня как всегда холоден, но, кажется, маг от этого приходит только в больший восторг.  
Не сразу повинуясь приглашающему жесту, жрец садится в кресло напротив, держа спину прямо и не отрывая полунастороженного взгляда собеседника, будто в любой момент ожидая атаки. И когда в комнате появляется еще одна фигура, с силой сжимает рукоять меча, большим усилием заставляя себя усидеть на месте, несмотря на зловещую ауру незнакомца. На груди горит медальон, грея даже сквозь слои одежды, в светлых глазах — воинственная решимость, но все же он здесь всего лишь гость, не знающий местных порядков и обитателей.  
— Не волнуйся, Вэнь Нин безобиден. — тут же с улыбкой успокаивает его маг и действительно, мертвец только ставит на стол миску с фруктами и вино и сразу же удаляется, тихо извинившись, прежде чем исчезнуть, прикрыв за собой дверь. Лань Чжаню никогда не доводилось видеть столь покорных и вежливых мертвецов, но никак не комментирует это, снова возвращая все свое внимание Вэй Ину, который хватает небольшое красное яблоко и подается вперед, протягивая своему гостю. Он долго смотрит в чужие глаза, словно пытаясь разглядеть за этим простым жестом злые намерения, но в конце концов берет фрукт, хранящий тепло прикосновений мага. Тот улыбается все так же озорно и лукаво, тянется за вином, пока Лань Чжань неосознанно вертит в руке несчастное яблоко, проводя пальцем по гладкой кожице. Он поднимает взгляд, собираясь наконец что-то сказать, но в этот раз Вэй Ин протягивает чарку с вином, от которой жрец отказывается.  
— Не пью.  
— Служителям Паладайна запрещен алкоголь, как я мог забыть! — беззаботно смеется маг, а Лань Чжань понимает, что тот не забыл. Просто изучает его с любопытством ребенка — словно тычет палкой в полумертвую лягушку, проверяя что будет. Это немного задевает, но он слишком хорошо владеет собой, чтобы выказать недовольство.  
Вэй Ин свою порцию вина осушает залпом и тут же тянется налить еще, продолжая искоса смотреть и наблюдать. И все же первым нарушает затянувшееся молчание.  
— Ты пришел снова наставлять меня на путь истины?  
Лань Чжань отвечает не сразу, хотя маг прав и да, именно за этим он пришел сюда, пытаться спасти чужую душу из лап тьмы и где-то в глубине души понимая, что это бесполезно. И все же каким бы он был Посвященным, если бы даже не попытался? Тем более Вэй Ин не был злым человеком и тем важнее было спасти его от губительного влияния темной магии.  
Они разговаривают долго. Лань Чжань непреклонен в своих убеждениях, но маг не воспринимает его всерьёз и от странной смеси раздражения и восхищения неприятно тянет в груди. Вэй Ин ходит по комнате, его черные одежды сливаются с полумраком, делая почти невидимым. Вэй Ин говорит много и складно, ему хочется верить, за ним хочется идти до самой Бездны и Лань Чжань всерьез начинает беспокоиться, что его все же околдовали. Касается пальцами медальона, ощущая его прохладу. Как бы ни были убедительны слова мага, как бы ни подкупала его улыбка и беспечный взгляд, долг и верность для Посвященного на первом месте. Он готов идти следом за Вэй Ином не ради того, чтобы вместе с ним шагнуть во тьму, но для того, чтобы вытянуть его к свету. Но хоть сердце Лань Чжаня исполнено праведной веры, его попытки увещевания выглядят довольно неуклюже.  
— Я не хочу этого. — отвечает маг в очередной раз, все с той же неизменной улыбкой, от которой становится почти плохо. — Будет ли праведно с твоей стороны силой тащить меня в Палантас? Хотя зрелище будет знатное, можешь для надежности связать меня и нести на руках.  
И Вэй Ин снова смеется, словно перед ним начинающий адепт над которым можно безнаказанно поиздеваться. Лань Чжань по-прежнему не слышит в чужом голосе и тени издевки и это только сильнее разжигает непривычно яркие эмоции, названия которым дать не получается, руки с силой сжимаются в кулаки, в горле застревают слова, которые он хочет произнести, но не может, оказавшись побежденным даже без магии. Он поднимается с места и оставляет так и не тронутое яблоко на столе, оправляя белые одежды, потому что пребывание здесь больше не имеет смысла. Здесь маг на своей территории, здесь все на его стороне и Лань Чжань будет ждать следующего шанса. Он не просит проводить его, просто коротко прощается и выходит, чувствуя спиной внимательный взгляд.  
— Господин? — Вэнь Нин неслышной тенью появляется подле мага, ожидая указаний и Вэй Ин все улыбается, задумчиво мажет флейтой по губам и качает головой.  
— Проследи, чтобы наш гость выбрался из рощи без неприятностей. Я еще надеюсь на скорую встречу с ним.


End file.
